nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Chikatetsu Teiko Shugi
is the second coupling song in the first single by 22/7. It was released on September 20, 2017. It was composed and arranged by Gouki Ohtsuka with lyrics written by Yasushi Akimoto. Track Listing は していなかった|note2 = 地下鉄抵抗主義|note3 = 11人が集まった理由}} : : : : : : Lyrics Romaji= Chikatetsu e no kaidan oriru tabi Hajimaru kauntodaun Mukishitsu na kuukan itsuwari no hikari Kakuzetsu sareta jikan Saigo no yoru ga chikadzuita (Doko ni mo nigerarenai yo) Fukou na ame ga furu darou (Doko ka de sairen ga naru) Kibou no hi ga yurete Kokoro wa yami no naka Koko kara tesaguri de ike! (Shake a leg!) Rejisutansu yo Tatakai no toki da Me ni mienai juu wo tore yo Saa shihai suru monotachi ni Koe wo agero! Rejisutansu yo Sukuramu wo kumou Hokori takaki hata wo kakage Ima chijou no shinryaku-sha Yurusu wake ni ikanai Nibiiro no reeru tenjou kara suiteki Dareka no namida kai? Zankoku na yokan kanashimi no tobira Tojikomerareta ikari Hametsu no yoru wa akeru no ka? (Dou ni mo yokerarenai yo) Orokana hai ga tsumoru darou (Shougen inpei sarete) Mirai wa mou owaru Gareki ni umoreteku Kono mama akirameru kai? (Don't be noisy!) Rejisutansu yo Tousou no toki da Kizutsukenai dama wo komero! Saa namida no barikeedo de Michi wo fusage! Rejisutansu yo Hantai to sakebe! Ai no tame ni inochi gakero! Sou chijou no kenryoku-sha Shitagau nante dekinai Yes, No kotae wa futatsu Yes, No dochira ka kimero! Yes, No kiete nakunaru no ka? Jinrui wa baka janai Mezameyo Rejisutansu yo Tatakai no toki da Me ni mienai juu wo tore yo Saa shihai suru monotachi ni Koe wo agero! Rejisutansu yo Sukuramu wo kumou Hokori takaki hata wo kakage Ima chijou no shinryaku-sha Yurusu wake ni ikanai |-| Kanji= 地下鉄への階段 降りる度 始まるカウントダウン 無機質な空間 偽りの光 隔絶された時間 最後の夜が近づいた (どこにも逃げられないよ) 不幸な雨が降るだろう (どこかでサイレンが鳴る) 希望の火が揺れて 心は闇の中 ここから手探りで行け！ (Shake a leg！) レジスタンスよ 闘いの時だ 目に見えない銃を取れよ さあ　支配する者たちに 声を上げろ！ レジスタンスよ スクラムを組もう 誇り高き旗を掲げ 今　地上の侵略者 許すわけにいかない 鈍色(にびいろ)のレール 天井から水滴 誰かの涙かい？ 残酷な予感 悲しみの扉 閉じ込められた怒り 破滅の夜は明けるのか？ (どうにも避けられないよ) 愚かな灰が積もるだろう (証言　隠蔽されて) 未来はもう終わる 瓦礫(がれき)に埋もれてく このまま諦めるかい？ (Don't be noisy！) レジスタンスよ 闘争の時だ 傷つけない弾を込めろ！ さあ　涙のバリケードで 道を塞げ！ レジスタンスよ 反対と叫べ！ 愛のために命懸けろ！ そう　地上の権力者 従うなんてできない Yes, No　答えは二つ Yes, No　どちらか決めろ！ Yes, No　消えてなくなるのか？ 人類はバカじゃない 目覚めよ レジスタンスよ 闘いの時だ 目に見えない銃を取れよ さあ　支配する者たちに 声を上げろ！ レジスタンスよ スクラムを組もう 誇り高き旗を掲げ 今　地上の侵略者 許すわけにいかない |-| English= Note: Only Partially Translated (Romaji Parts = Untranslated) These lyrics are also singable! Chikatetsu e no kaidan oriru tabi Hajimaru kauntodaun It's like a crafted dead space Have falsely given flashing light You are alone with no hope The final night is coming closer (Doko ni mo nigerarenai yo) I feel the rainfall bringing sadness (Doko ka de sairen ga naru) The light of hope will slowly fade away My heart is drowning back in darkness Gather your strengths, we don't need the light to see (Shake a leg!) Hear our resistance loud and clear It's time to come together and become so bulletproof, their guns won't work at all So now, let your heart be heard to the ones that are here trying to hold you back There's no more turning back let's go Come on let's fight until the end Just raise your flags up high, you're no longer alone Break free, we've got the whole world in front of us, don't become the losers in the underground Nibiiro no reeru tenjou kara suiteki Dareka no namida kai? Zankoku na yokan kanashimi no tobira Tojikomerareta ikari Hametsu no yoru wa akeru no ka? (Dou ni mo yokerarenai yo) Orokana hai ga tsumoru darou (Shougen inpei sarete) Mirai wa mou owaru Gareki ni umoreteku Kono mama akirameru kai? (Don't be noisy!) Rejisutansu yo Tousou no toki da Kizutsukenai dama wo komero! Saa namida no barikeedo de Michi wo fusage! Rejisutansu yo Hantai to sakebe! Ai no tame ni inochi gakero! Sou chijou no kenryoku-sha Shitagau nante dekinai Yes, No, there's only two answers Yes, No, just choose the correct one Yes, No, are they gonna disappear Humanity can't be so blind So open your eyes Hear our resistance loud and clear It's time to come together and become so bulletproof, their guns won't work at all So now, let your heart be heard to the ones that are here trying to hold you back There's no more turning back let's go Come on let's fight until the end Just raise your flags up high, you're no longer alone Break free, we've got the whole world in front of us, don't become the losers in the underground Credits * Romaji and Kanji * English Category:Discography Category:Songs Without English Translations